Turbo machines, such as steam or gas turbine engines, include bearing assemblies between static and rotary components. Bearing assemblies, such as air bearing assemblies, may utilize fluid flows from the turbo machine to function, such as a portion of compressed air. However, utilizing compressed air to operate the bearing assembly removes energy from the thermodynamic cycle, thereby reducing turbo machine performance. As such, there is a need for a bearing assembly that more efficiently utilizes compressed air to operate the bearing assembly.